


A Safe Place

by claro



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Mycroft, Omega Verse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: Mycroft had been held for three weeks, and refused to discuss anything that happened to him during that time. But Greg has seen the injuries, the new scars on Mycroft's body. But a broken body isn't all Mycroft came home with.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been away for so long - been horrifically ill and was on bed rest for most of the last couple of months - fun times.
> 
> Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other fics- I will get them updated ASAP, but this little plot bunny has refused to let me rest until I get it out. 
> 
> PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS AND THE TAGS!

‘Where is he?’ Greg demanded as he ran along the corridor, pushing his way past the suited agents who tried to stop him, ‘Where’s Mycroft?’

John Watson stepped forward, hand raised to stop Greg.

‘They brought him in by helicopter. He’s getting prepped for surgery now.’

‘Surgery?’ Greg felt sick, ‘What-‘

‘It’s his kidney,’ John said carefully.

‘What’s wrong with his kidney?’

‘It sort of…burst.’

Greg just stared at John. Christ what had happened to Mycroft to cause such an injury. The beta doctor seemed to take pity on him and steered him off to one side.

‘Greg, maybe you should go home for a -‘

‘No!’ he roared, drawing the attention of everyone else in the corridor, ‘I am not leaving him.’ He turned to the agents who were standing to side, watching Greg carefully. Greg pointed his finger at them, ‘Three weeks! Three fucking weeks it took you lot to find him!’

‘Greg-‘ John tried again.

Greg rounded on him, and this time his voice cracked and the tears he’d been holding back since Mycroft went missing finally spilled, ‘Three weeks, John. I haven’t slept in three weeks. I thought…thought he was…’ he broke off with an anguished sob, not caring about all the eyes watching the alpha police officer cry.

‘Come on,’ John said softly and steered Greg into a side room.’

#

It had been an unconventional start to their arrangement. Greg had been kidnaped once before, but it did nothing to prepare him for the experience of being kidnaped by Mycroft Holmes. Of course he hadn’t known the man’s name at that point. All he knew was the instant he saw him, leaning on that sodding umbrella, one eyebrow raised as he appraised the policeman, Greg had WANTED.

The sheer force of the desire was like being hit by a train, and Greg’s steps faltered and his heart hammered in his chest.

The man was tall, poised, eyes the colour of a storm cloud, long, pale hands and an air of confidence and elegance that Greg had never seen before. Everything about this man screamed alpha. Screamed danger.

And Greg wanted.

Without preamble or introductions the man in the suit delivered an admittedly tempting offer which, truthfully Greg only heard half off due to the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He was clearly meant to say something, the other man was giving him an enquiring look.

‘Well?’ he prompted, his irritation clear, ‘What do you think?’

Later he would tell himself this his boldness was borne from the knowledge that the man was most certainly going to have him killed, Greg had never been so reckless in his life.

‘I thinking that I want to fuck you.’

This was clearly not what the other man was expecting to hear and his eyes narrowed slightly, giving him an almost feline quality. Greg’s cock throbbed painfully. The moment stretched out in silence, the man blinked very slowly and then the very corner of his mouth quirked into a smile.

‘Vey well, Detective Inspector.’

And so it began.

#

For nine hours Greg waited, anxiously checking his phone every couple of minutes, too afraid to even go to the bathroom in case there was news. John came out periodically to update him. After a couple of hours Mycroft’s parents arrived. His mother swept past Greg, who was sitting with his head in his hands, completely ignoring his presence. Just like always.

There was a movement in the corner of his eye and Greg heard Mycroft’s father sink slowly into a chair a couple of feet away. After smoothing his cardigan he spoke.

‘Why are you waiting here?’

‘Mycroft’s still in surgery. Waiting to know he’s okay.’

Siger Holmes made a little sound of frustration, ‘I mean why are you out here and not down there?’

‘Not next of kin.’ Greg muttered, still not looking up.

‘You’re his mate!’

‘Not mated.’ And even saying it hurt. For three weeks Greg had been kept out of the loop when it came to the search for Mycroft. The only way he’d even found out that Mycroft had gone missing from his hotel room in Geneva was when Sherlock stormed into his office to tell him. He hadn’t had official confirmation until several frantic hours later when he received a visit from Mycroft’s assistant.

She had closed the door to his office and motioned for him to be quiet before he could even start demanding answers.

‘He was supposed to enter an armoured car in the underground car park of his hotel,’ she said directly, in a very low voice, her beautiful face hard with urgency and worry, ‘He never reached the car. His security detail were with him, one is dead, one is in a hospital in Geneva and two more are missing along with another of our field agents. We have him on CCTV in the lobby but nothing after that.’

Greg nodded, knowing better than to interrupt her questions. It was clear from her tense stance that Anthea was not supposed to be here, and Greg wanted her to tell him as much as possible while she had the chance.

‘We have our agents on it and more are travelling to Geneva as we speak. We’re utilizing every possible method we have to find him.’

‘Ransom?’

‘Not so far.’

Greg nodded once, his jaw clenched.

‘There will be no official statements or releases, this will never be made public. Officially you won’t be told anything, but I’ll keep you updated as much as possible.’

She glanced down at her phone and took a steadying breath.

‘I have to go. The only people who know are his next of kin. You’re phone is being tapped, I strongly advise to refrain from using it as much as you can.’

That had been three weeks ago.

The three worst weeks of his life. The three weeks that made him finally acknowledge that this thing with Mycroft wasn’t an arrangement anymore, it was far more than that. Three weeks where he lay awake every night asking a God he didn’t believe in to bring Mycroft back so he could tell him.

And now here he was, his prayer granted, and Mycroft was still as far away as ever.

#

The door of the hotel room had barely closed before Greg crowded Mycroft up against it, dropping his head to inhale the man’s scent, breathing deeply, greedily, as his hand started working on the buttons of the other man’s waistcoat. Clothes were shed carelessly on the floor, the next few minutes a blur of hands and lips and teeth. Greg was so hard it was painful and he steered Mycroft backwards to the large bed.

He’d been with other alphas before, but not for a long time. It was risky, the fight for dominance could result in injury very easily. But he wasn’t in his twenties now, he was older and had more self control.

Mycroft, naked now, lay back and looked up at Greg with a strange smile, and as Greg watched Mycroft, keeping his penetrating eyes fixed on Greg’s face, simply let his legs fall open, fully exposing himself.

The world stopped and Greg felt all the air leave his lungs as he took in the sight before him. The pale skin, the freckles, legs that went on forever and…

‘You’re an omega!’ he breathed, shock making him dizzy.

That strange smile became more self satisfied, and never once did Mycroft’s gaze leave his face.

Greg struggled to take it all in, there was no way this man could be an omega. He was too powerful, to assured, superior. He wasn’t a soft, passive omega. This revelation shocked Greg to the core.

And Mycroft knew it.

The smile increased as he spread his legs further, a gesture of offering. The air in the room was now heavy with their combined scents, their bodies reacting to each other and automatically releasing wave after wave of pheromones.

Greg closed his eyes for a second, swaying slightly, as he took deep breaths of the scented air. He felt heady, like he was drunk. When he finally opened his eyes again Mycroft was still watching him. Greg had advance towards him cautiously, slowly, which only seemed to amuse Mycroft further. This close Greg could smell Mycroft’s natural lubricant which glistened between his parted legs, and in one motion Greg was between Mycroft’s legs, his tongue swiping along the inside of Mycroft’s thigh, Mycroft’s back arched and his fingers threaded through Greg’s hair.

That was five years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE heed the tags - this is NOT going to be an easy chapter and if you are triggered by violence, torture or rape then please don't read this.
> 
> This is where we find out what happened to Mycroft in those three weeks.

‘Greg-‘ John began.

‘Is he-‘

‘He’s not dead.’ John cut him off quickly, ‘But we should talk before you see him.’ John indicated a side room and steered a shaking Greg toward it.

‘John,’ Greg couldn’t handle waiting anymore, ‘Please. Tell me.’

John licked his lips, his gaze darting sideways for a second before returning to Greg’s face, ‘It’s bad. Really bad. He’s a fuckin mess, Greg.’ And John began to explain, ‘He’s about four broken ribs, dislocated shoulder. A skull fracture and they had to put a plate above his eye, too early to tell if he’ll have any significant sight loss. Most of his fingers have been broken at some stage, and….and they cut off two of his toes.’

Greg didn’t even care that he was crying, gripping the back of a chair just to keep himself upright so badly was he shaking.

‘Aside from multiple lacerations on his body there are also significant burns, most likely some kind of hot oil. He’s been drugged extensively, but we don’t know with what yet. He’s severely dehydrated and malnourished and right now they are keeping him sedated. He’s on fluids and glucose and a feeding tube and enough morphine to keep him under.’ John paused, ‘I’ll be honest Greg, I’ve seen torture before and I…I have no idea how he’s still alive let alone…he was conscious when they found him.’

‘Fuck,’ Greg breathed out.

John paused again, his face creasing with sympathy as he tried to find the next words, ‘I just want you to be ready for when you see him. There’s…there’s also a lot of…internal damage.’

Greg stared at the beta doctor for a moment, his heart breaking as he realised what John meant. Greg had worked with violent crimes for long enough to know the terms.

‘He was raped.’ He said flatly in a voice that wasn’t his own.

John nodded, ‘Violently and…and repeatedly.’

Greg closed his eyes, barely able to keep himself upright, John’s next words drowned out by the roar of blood in his ears.

‘…sorry.’

‘I want to see him.’

‘Greg-‘

‘I want to fucking see him!’ Greg roared, ‘NOW!’

John held his gaze for the space of three breaths and then nodded.


End file.
